


Back Home

by Vannita22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Love, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: A cute Gruvia one shot. Gray returns home from the 100 year quest mission.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, literally thought about this story last night and decided to write about it today. Hope you enjoy!

    Natsu's team finally arrived from their mission and Gray was completely exhausted. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. But most of all he wanted to see Juvia. It's been 6 months since he last seen her and frankly, he misses his girl. Gray arrives at his place and opens the door to his apartment and stops at what he sees. There she is, sleeping on the sofa, holding one of her stuffed Gray dolls. At first Gray was creeped out by those dolls but to be honest, he got used to them. It looks like Juvia tried to stay up, to wait for him. 

_     Idiot _ , Gray thinks, shaking his head as he closes the door and sits by Juvia.

    "My idiot though," Gray says caressing Juvia's face. Juvia scrunches her face as she wakes up, "Gray-sama?"

    "Hey," Gray says smiling, softly.

    "You're back!", Juvia says as she wraps her arms around Gray's neck, hugging him tightly.

    "Oof," Gray says as he falls on the floor with Juvia on top of him.

    "Um, J-Juvia. Can't breathe."

    "Oh! Juvia is sorry," Juvia says as she pulls away.

    Gray coughs, "I missed you too." Gray gives a small smile to Juvia. Juvia beams and then leans down to kiss Gray. They kiss for a few minutes until Gray breaks the kiss, “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted and so are you,” Gray says as he sees Juvia covering her mouth as she yawns. 

    Juvia looks at Gray sheepishly when she gets caught. Gray chuckles as he helps Juvia and himself to stand. They interlock their fingers as they head towards their bedroom. Once they got there, Gray took off his clothes, leaving on his boxers and joins Juvia on the bed. Juvia automatically snuggles against Gray as he puts his arm around her. Gray sighs, comfortable and is about to fall asleep when Juvia says, “Gray-sama?”

    “Hmm?”

    “Juvia is happy that you’re home.”

    “Me too,” Gray says softly, kisses Juvia’s forehead and pulls her closer. Gray closes his eyes again and tries to fall asleep, when Juvia starts to talk again.

    “Gray-sama?”

    “Juvia…” Gray says, getting a bit annoyed.

    “I love you.”

    Gray opens his eyes and his eyes soften, looking at Juvia. Gray lets out a small smile and says, “I love you too.”

    Juvia, satisfied, closes her eyes, Gray doing the same and they both fall asleep in each other’s arms. Glad to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @Vannita22


End file.
